This invention relates to workpiece holders and, more particularly, to holders for supporting ceramic plates in a kiln during the firing process.
In the manufacture of china or ceramic substrate plates and/or plaques, there is a firing cycle in which the raw ceramic, "green ware", or partially finished piece is placed into a kiln and heat treated. As this manufacture is practiced by the ceramic hobbyist, the ceramic is supported on shelves supported in the kiln in a variety of ways. Various stilt arrangements are utilized, but most of these arrangements are time-consuming to utilize. This is because the supporting of the plates is a delicate operation requiring careful manipulation.
Accordingly, it is among the primary objects of this invention to provide a ceramic object support for use in heating kilns which is simple, inexpensive and easy to use and which provides a steady support or "rest" for a "proposed" object.
Various ware supports have been disclosed in the art.
Irwin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,941,941, shows a plate shaped ware support having triangularly shaped pins.
Irwin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,594, shows a plate shaped ware support having support spheres.
Schreiber, U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,734, shows a semicircular ware support having conically shaped pins.
Dopera, U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,502, shows an adjustable kiln setter having movable pins.
Fear, U.S. Pat. No. 1,877,424, shows a ware support having triangularly shaped pins.
Carlson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,530,479, shows a ware support having a plurality of vertically extending pins.
Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 46,109, shows a plate type support having pyramidal pins.
Schreiber, U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,475, shows a semicircular ware support having vertically extending pin supports.
Cummings, U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,910, shows a plate shaped ware support having a surface covered with small ridges.